


Breathe

by coxorangepippin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Jedi Academy AU, LET. JEDI. HAVE. FUN., M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), honestly the fluff may suffocate us all, whoops guess I'm back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coxorangepippin/pseuds/coxorangepippin
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is one the most promising Padawans at the Jedi Academy. When he is assigned to the Jedi Master Victor Nikiforov, one of the most famous Jedi in the galaxy, Yuuri is both elated and terrified.After several months living with his new Master (who insists, to Yuuri's horror, that he call him Victor), Yuuri is still elated, and still terrified, but above all, he is confused.This man is not the austere and blinding figure from the legends. This man is like nothing Yuuri has ever experienced before.The Force moves in mysterious ways.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Breathe

Yuuri took a deep breath, and tried to relax.

_Just breathe._

His nose itched.

He wiggled it, trying to scratch without moving.

_Breathe. You’re meant to be meditating. Master Nikiforov is watching. Breathe._

The waterfall pounded constantly behind him, the crash of thousands of tonnes of water meeting solid rock doing nothing for his concentration. Tiny droplets of spray, diamond hard and ice cold, landed on exposed face and hands. Yuuri had no doubt that his Padawan robes would soon be drenched, and so soon after he’d managed to steam the worst of the creases out of them.

His mind wandered, and he wondered how Master Nikiforov kept his robes so immaculately pressed. _Did he use the Force to press out each wrinkle as it appeared? Was it something the Jedi Council told you when you passed the Trials? They all seemed to have taken a course on Dramatically Disrobing when in a duel, at the very least…_

There was the sound of something whistling through the air, and then Yuuri felt a sharp tap on the back of his head. His eyes jerked open, and he awkwardly craned his neck around, his legs still crossed on the damp rock in the middle of the waterfall.

Master Nikiforov was sitting a few feet back from him, out of range of the waterfall spray, apparently meditating peacefully. His dark brown robes were spread gracefully around his crossed legs, and he was hovering about a foot off the ground, his smile heart-shaped and serene, his long silver hair glittering in the rainbows that spun through the air away from the thundering water. But Yuuri looked down to see a medium sized pebble at his feet, where it had bounced off his skull, and knew that his Master had detected his utter failure to concentrate properly.

Blushing slightly, he faced the waterfall at the front of the cave again, and tried very, very hard to empty his mind of all emotion.

Yuuri had been with Master Nikiforov for just over a month, by now. He had been flabbergasted when he had been told the identity of the Jedi Master at whose feet he would apprentice; Master Nikiforov was a force user renowned throughout hundreds of planetary systems as one of the most adept Jedi to exist for centuries. He was a legend among many species, having rid the galaxy of countless dark and evil creatures, and overlords, and systems; he was the one responsible for the abolition of the slave trade throughout most of the Outer Rim, and now, he was apparently responsible for the education of Padawan Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri was terrified.

It wasn’t that he was a legend, necessarily; Yuuri had met plenty of legends, throughout his time in the training temple. Jedi who had shaped the face of the galaxy, who were sung about in the far reaches of space; he had taken lessons from Jedi who had planets named after them. He was no longer intimidated by fame and prowess (well, not _very_ intimidated).

It wasn’t that Master Nikiforov was a legend. It was that he was….well. A lot to get used to.

His teaching methods were idiosyncratic. He had treated Yuuri from the first moment he met him with the utmost kindness, in contrast to the aloof and remote teachers of the Academy. He had given Yuuri a whole bedroom to himself in his home on the planet Naboo, he very rarely scolded him when Yuuri wasn’t as quick as he ought to be with his meditation practice, and he had even allowed him whole days off without lessons (an unheard of luxury at the Academy) to go exploring the forests and lakes. Yuuri had quickly fallen in love with Naboo, with its elegant and imposing architecture, its endless forests, and its thundering waterfalls that sent rainbow clouds drifting across the endless lakes.

Perhaps most alarmingly of all, Master Nikiforov has insisted that Yuuri call him _Victor_. Yuuri still wasn’t able to say it without stammering.

However, he had also managed to puncture Yuuri’s pride to such an extent that he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to inflate it again. He had never criticised him. He hadn’t needed to. When Yuuri failed at a task he had been set, one smile, accompanied by Master Nikiforov’s long drawn out “Yuuri?” were enough to make him feel five years old again, like he had been caught with the evidence of a prank at his feet.

Yuuri sighed again, and tried to focus on that strange other sense within him that he knew existed, that he had felt almost every day since he could remember; the sense of a living tapestry, vast and glorious. It held the light of each life within its warp and weft, which were snuffed out and reborn in the same instant in a roiling maelstrom of life and death, light and darkness.

But somehow, when Master Nikiforov…no, _Victor_ , was sitting behind him with his long hair and his serene smile, Yuuri found it very difficult to concentrate on that otherworldly sense of peace.

He felt another sharp tap on the back of his skull, and didn’t even turn around this time. He sat up straighter, and rested his hands on his crossed legs, and tried to forget that there was a living legend supervising his every move.

The waterfall thundered on behind him, uncaring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm back! 
> 
> This is planned to be a very fluffy and probably fairly short story. Fair warning, it is not going to stick faithfully to Star Wars canon (there will be no angst over celibacy rules etc., because this is not that fic. LET. JEDI. HAVE. FUN).
> 
> If anyone reading this is waiting on an update for my other stories: It Will Happen, and I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get back to writing. I have the outlines of every story I have on this site finally in some kind of order, and will be working through them to make sure they all have endings.


End file.
